1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filtered interconnection adapter to be inserted between existing mating connector members to retrofit a circuit with the desired filtering characteristics.
2. The Prior Art
There are often instances when circuitry is initially designed without filtering being provided in the interconnecting faces. However, after experience with the circuitry it becomes apparent that such filtering would be highly desirable and yet would be rather costly if circuitry redesign were to be necessitated. Therefore, it becomes highly desirable to provide a means for retrofitting filtering into the circuit to avoid excessive redesign cost while achieving the desired ends.